Dancing The Darkness: Die Schwarze Maskerade
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: Captured by enemy hands and forcibly coerced into fighting for their side, Kurosaki Ichigo is captive to a dark situation that could quickly turn ugly very quickly. Strangely enough, however, in the darkness and shadow riddled palace of the Silbern Fortress; there might be an unexpected salvation awaiting the splintered pieces of his soul and the darkness growing in his heart. Yaoi
1. Die Schwarze Maskerade Part 1

Title meaning: **Dancing The Darkness: Die Schwarze Maskerade (The Black Masquerade)**

Right my honeys, I took my time with this one because I've been busy with work this week and haven't really gotten a chance to fall into it. This is a two-shot with a very rare pairing, a new one I've been looking forward to working with very much. I like the idea of it although this fic, my honeys, is also VERY dark. I'll ask you to heed the warnings, this will most likely contain elements of Stockholm syndrome but I'll list it in the **warnings below**.

Please heed them now, this **story contain: M/M Lemons, Quincy!Ichigo, heavy angst, non-con** (only in passing mention**), elements of Stockholm Syndrome, Canon setting** that **deviates in time-setting and plot-setting** after the Quincy invaded Soul Society the first time. Only brief elements of torture, violence and blood in the first part. Part 2 will hopefully be a little more 'light-hearted', it will also contain a few month time-skip to ease the darkness of this first part.

This story has a set pairing of: **Jugram Haschwalth** **(**ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァル**)** x **Kurosaki Ichigo** **(**黒崎 一護**)**

I'm not going to say much more, **this story is very controversial**. I'm working with unexplored themes here that may be disturbing. Please proceed with caution for those of you who are unsure, even though I can mostly guarantee that part 2 will be a little lighter in concept than this.

Please enjoy my honeys, it's 2 A.M again and I'm too tired to say much more. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Dancing The Darkness: Die Schwarze Maskerade Part 1**

Masquerades disclose the reality of the Soul. Bathed in the darkness of the night, those who constantly aim to see the lies for truth, are the unforgiven. For whispered in the cries of the winds, there are words that'll remain unspeakable as the innocence is shattered and the world rent asunder beneath unstable feet. Nevertheless, in the delusions of your own comfort, let the forgotten gods breathe life into your splintered soul with new purpose my child. A new purpose sculpted by hands once despised, hands that now offer new mercy as the dark moon rises proudly in the black heavens and the stroke of midnight forces time to stand still.

Your soul is brittle when exposed, little one, make sure to protect it wisely...lest fate bids it break under the touch of soiled hands.

* * *

Blood; carmine stained with pure darkness was dragged all over the once immaculate white floors of His Majesty's rarely used dungeons. It was painted crimson with sprays, gravitational drops and small puddles that had been carved from the body with pure anguish and created a sickening contrast inside a completely colourless and shadow riddled world. The nauseating scent of it was permeating the very air, becoming a foul reminder of the unclean suffering that had been wrought upon a single resisting soul that had refused to break after more than a month spent captive within the Shatten Bereich's (1*) eternal darkness. The Special War Potential that was held so tightly in their grasp, having once been Soul Society's greatest and most unpredictable asset, truly was a formidable force to be reckoned with. Kurosaki Ichigo may have been practically powerless, his Zanpactō splintered in half and his soul constantly unbalanced by a fierce fight for the oppression and suppression of his Hollow instinct, Shinigami reiatsu, Human fear and awakening Quincy power that only seemed to increase with every passing day. But _still_ his inherent and stubborn will remained untouched, a fact that had been admirable to the Emperor untill the early hours of that evening when a shift in submission had played right into their hands.

_'He's yours now, Haschwalth.'_ Yhwach had said mere moments after he had settled himself on his suspended throne, the imposing seat of power seeming to float in the grip of shadows as the Silbern Fortress had entered the evening hours and the sun had sunk below the horizon in Seireitei's strange coexistence to their obscure world. _'Break him in gently, 'B'. I've marked him for now and he's relented his soul. He's only __**now**__ starting to awaken his true power though, so be careful. The Hollow part of his existence is very close to the surface. And since his power has nowhere to go but out, he may be a little unsettled. Kurosaki Ichigo belongs solely under your command, Stern Ritter Grandmaster. I trust you to train and protect him well.'_ In the end, even the most dangerous of their enemies would be swayed by the King's will given time. That was a lesson that Jugram Haschwalth was very familiar with, one that he knew could either be exceedingly painful or very pleasurable for their captives. Depending on the Kaiser's given mood at the time or the value that he places on the soul that he seeks to bring under his influence, he could display a startling amount of control and patience as was required...but only up until a point.

The fact that 'B' was aware of Yhwach's plans concerning Kurosaki Ichigo, also meant that the Quincy King had decided to shatter fate and had claimed a Shinigami-Hollow-Quincy hybrid for his successor instead of the Last Survivor as they had first planned. It was a move that would stun Soul Society into inactiveness, send shockwaves throughout their own ranks and create more than a little discord to satisfy His Majesty's need for entertainment over the next few months. Nevertheless, that choice was not something that he needed to question, Haschwalth was very aware of both the demerits and merits of this newest revelation and subsequent salvation in their ranks. He had been the one to suggest it in the first place, _knowing_ that the potential that rested in Kurosaki Ichigo's soul was something of more value to their Heika's cause than Ishida Uryuu's need for revenge. The Substitute Shinigami also had several weaknesses that could be taken advantage of, something that they had not yet been able to analyze in the Last Survivor. The Thousand Year Blood War that had bound the Quincy, Shinigami and Hollow in an eternal battle to eradicate the other, was no longer a mere clash of powers to prove supremacy and inferiority.

Each side had its justified cause and the seventeen-year-old that had sadly been caught in the middle of it...was about to become a powerful political tool to their side. That, and the Heika really did not enjoy long drawn out battles that could easily be settled in a few days instead. Strategy and planning was The Balancer's (2*) duty after all, just as it was the King's duty to become the Father of his Children once the sun set and the night fell long and hard over these shadowed planes. Drawing a calm breath into the depths of rested lungs, stoic blue eyes lidded thoughtfully at the rising and falling presence that he could sense on the other side of an intricately sealed door engraved with the symbol of their cross. A controlled rhythm of near silent footsteps was leading the hip length blonde haired Quincy deeper into the Silbern Fortress dungeons, paying no mind to two lowering ranking officers that unsealed the entranceway to the one room that Haschwalth had hoped he would never have to enter. Just as His Majesty did not like to see internal fights amongst his men, Haschwalth did not like seeing the cruelty rent upon resisting souls that had been too proud to bow before Yhwach had slowly started to tear the soul of his captives apart with the tip of his sword and many other methods meant to bend and break the mind.

'Let us see, Kurosaki Ichigo, just what the Scales have in store for you this night.' A steady tenor breathed composedly, elegant white gloved fingertips lifting upwards to brush silky blonde bangs away from pale blue eyes and eventually trailed downwards to undo two gold buttons that kept a flowing white cloak in place. Laying silky white material over a decorative blood red chair that Yhwach had placed several feet away from his captive, Haschwalth took his rightful seat upon it as his sovereign mask dictated when the King was asleep at night. He was threading long fingertips together leisurely, closing his eyes for several moments to collect himself and make sure that he had mentally prepared himself to face the despair His Majesty would have left behind in his wake. Even though the bloodied handiwork would have had been made by the some of the lower ranking Stern Ritter, it was still not something that Haschwalth would particularly enjoy engraving upon his mind too deeply. He could already hear soft laboured gasps ringing in his ears, the faint jingle of a chain moving in surprise at his presence and the scent of blood that stained the recesses fo this room so wholly that it was difficult to concentrate on anything else.

If he concentrated enough, however; he could clearly sense the unsettled and erratic reiatsu of a being that was fighting for control and strength when a reiatsu sealing collar should have rendered him mostly docile and powerless. But still, Haschwalth could sense the pure potential that was carried in Kurosaki Ichigo's blood. It was powerful, heady to feel against his skin and sure to intoxicate anyone when fully released as either predominant Shinigami or predominant Quincy. It was a battle that would have come to a head either way, he knew. It only depended which side secured the orangette's loyalty first (forced or freely given) and which side had possessed enough strength to truly awaken him into his fast approaching maturity. And with the Emperor's power now threaded thickly throughout Ichigo's soul, Haschwalth had no doubt that Yhwach's will_ had_ been done just as he had said it would _be_ done. Tilting his head to the side curiously when he heard a small groan cresting against the edge of his strained hearing, pale blue eyes slid open thoughtfully as a frown furrowed across pale brows and a stoic gaze landed upon the first pool of dried blood that stained once immaculate floors.

This war had become a bloody mess of death and destruction with no possibility of return in less than one and a half months, he thought absently. But that was not something that he could weep about personally, his carefully structured plans had been the ones which had lead the Wandenreich into having such a high success rate. Just as his King had ordered him to do. Jugram Haschwalth was not beside the Quincy Emperor to mourn their fallen comrades, enemies or show pity when it could possibly weaken their strength and cripple their retaliation. There was no mercy given where no mercy had been granted two hundred and a thousand years before. Only to those who showed the potential to further advance their strength and carried enough power to sway the balance of this war, was careful thought and loving attention given to. Despite the despair of needless bloodshed, personal emotion was _never_ meant to mix with logic when it came to a collision of powers...no matter how much Haschwalth hated to see the streets run crimson with death and hear the mourning cries of lost innocence. It was time, though; that he took in the damage that he would have to mend and the fractured soul he would have to mould into mutual camaraderie in the palm of his hands.

'Such a bloody picture His Majesty painted with your rising power and shattered form, Substitute Shinigami.' Haschwalth said with lilting lament, his sharpened gaze taking in the sight that was arranged like a broken marionette with its back pinned against an icy cold wall. Rivulets of blood had dripped down the white surface, creating haunting smears of red that were scattered across the floor in several pools; some sticky, some dried, some fresh and some still warm as bloodstained bare feet struggled to gain purchase on the ground the moment that the powerful Quincy drew closer with steady steps. It was an impossible task though, a hiss of sympathy spilling from the blonde's pale lips as he noticed two hands that were pinned to the stone above a messy array of spiky orange locks. Those vibrant strands were smeared red on the left side of Ichigo's head, dripping blood across a dazed chocolate brown orb that was valiantly attempting to register the approaching presence as either an ally or an enemy. Haschwalth could see that the newly born Quincy was failing in that task, dulled brown orbs turning on him with instinctual fear that couldn't be contained as the orangette lifted his bowed head with great strain and a unrestrained moan of anguish spilled loudly from split lips.

His Majesty certainly loved to paint quite a strange erotic, bloody, violating and arousing picture with the beautiful ones, Haschwalth thought sadly. The way that he had been so carefully arranged, the torn pieces of a once prided Bankai cloak now in tatters over a rapidly rising and falling chest as three long floor length trails of black and white fabric was stained with the child's suffering behind him. They were tumbling to the floor in haphazard and dishevelled folds, shifting restlessly as the orange haired seventeen-year-old somehow found a little balance on the balls of his feet to decrease the pain that the tip of a broken Tensa Zangetsu had pinned through both his gloved palms into the wall behind him. The horrifying reality of that one visible aspect of torture, must have been the worst violation that anyone could bestow upon a soul that still held so much purity of heart present inside of him. A torn hakama was barely clinging to thin hips, the white sash completely red as the flickers of dim light highlighted shallow and deep wounds that were carved into tanned flesh beneath the torn edges of a cloak-like kosode and the barely remaining folds of a pleated hakama.

Carefully taking note of Zangetsu's hilted portion that was driven through the flesh of a visible right thigh to pin the orangette further, Haschwalth was left shuddering in trepidation when he noticed the fresh blood drops trailing against the inside of tainted thighs and the thick rivulets that were conforming to the end of black hilt and trailing slowly down the long black chain in startling revelation. He could feel deep and protective anger brewing within him in a response to the sight, 'B' knew that there would only be one reason why blood would be smeared fresh on the end of that hilt. Considering, however, that Haschwalth had arrived here a few hours after Yhwach had settled into his sleep and the King wasn't one to really take his tortures and mind games_ this_ far...someone within the Wandenreich ranks must have taken liberties where it was not freely granted. Haschwalth recognized the arrangement of the child, yes, the Quincy King liked to play with things when he got bored but he did _not_ break them so harshly that there was only a splintered consciousness and an anguished soul left behind. This was a psychological wound that was not going to be easy for him to heal, nor was it going to please His Majesty when he heard of it when dawn rose.

He'd be absolutely _livid_ that someone had tainted his Heir's inherent innocence, especially since he had handed him over to the Balancer to retrain and gently guide into the dark haired King's arms.

'Who did this to you, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Sighing softly in concern when a muffled whimper spilled passed cracked and bloodied petal pink lips, the blonde haired Quincy realized that he'd receive no answer to his question that night because the seventeen-year-old was in shock. The steady increase in his struggling breaths were far too short and shallow to afford him the ability to speak, his body was also attempting to scramble away from Haschwalth's approaching presence...an orange head tipping forward shamefully to conceal mortified tears clinging to the corner of black lashes as he tried desperately to wrench black gloved hands free from cruel shackles forged out of the broken pieces of a once prided power. Resting gentle fingertips upon the centre of a rapidly rising and falling chest, a flicker of flowing reishi encircled his palm as he allowed a soothing whisper to fall from his lips and a difficultly controlled healing technique flowed into an erratically racing heart to slow it to a more natural and soothing rhythm. 'I shall never harm you, 'A'. You were placed under my care, Ichigo, at the Kaiser's behest. That means that you and the safety of your well being falls directly under my protection, I am the Stern Ritter Grandmaster, 'B', Jugram Haschwalth and I will make_ sure_ that you are never exposed to something like this again.'

'I know that you may not believe my words or you may not remember much of your time spent down here when you wake into your newly gained power, but this is _not_ something that goes unpunished in the Wandenreich ranks. The one's responsible for this violation of your very soul, will shatter beneath His Majesty's touch and my blade as soon as I find them.' And there was not a single lie present in the Quincy's pale blue eyes, stoic orbs seeming to deepen with an unbreakable promise before Haschwalth made sure the orange haired teen's senses were dulled against the pain and he managed to heal the worst of the wounds he could see. Removing the splintered pieces of that sword though, was quite straining when a broken sob echoed deafeningly into the vast distance of a largely hollow space and weakened legs were unable to support the rest of Ichigo's body. Deftly catching the Substitute Shinigami before he could hurt himself any further, Haschwalth gently guided unsteady and difficult steps towards a chair before he reached for a white cloak and threw it over shivering shoulders. Cupping a blood stained cheek in the palm of his hand, he paid absolutely no mind to the visible red that was tainting his uniform as he implored those pain glazed chocolate brown orbs to collide with a pale blue reassuringly.

'I'm going to put you to sleep now, so please close your eyes. I'm going to ask that you trust me, 'A'. I know that it is not an easy thought to comprehend but I will never harm you, I promise you this...under my care you will always be protected just as fiercely as you protect those close to you. For a first-time traveller through the shadows, however; this is not a technique that you can live through without losing consciousness. Your Blut (3*) should stem the bleeding and lessen the severity of your wounds until I can heal them properly, but for now I can only take the pain away and lull you into unconsciousness.' Waiting patiently for any indication that Ichigo had heard him, Haschwalth tenderly brushed away a trickle of tears that fell from the corner of a left eye to carve a crystal path of sorrow across bloodstained cheeks. 'I will protect you, Ichigo. So please close your eyes.' When his imploring words were finally heard, the hip-length blonde haired being could finally reach towards the depths of his powers to tip the seventeen-year-old into a healing sleep before his tall white clad form vanished with a shattered soul into an ocean of obscurity that lead him straight to his quarters in mere seconds.

'Welcome back, Master―.' Waving aside the greeting from one of the Arrancar servants, Haschwalth gently laid his new charge upon his bed as he prepared himself for a hard night and morning ahead. Restoring this being's complex power, healing his wounds and retraining him when he regained consciousness was not going to be an easy task. It would a few days just to get him to awaken from the sleep that he had been cast into but he had been given a duty and he would fulfill it at all costs. His Heika was sure to sort out the mess that had been created in the morning, take over where Haschwalth couldn't and eventually ease the psychological taint that had been left within a shocked mind and brittle soul. Gently brushing sticky orange strands away from a furrowed tangerine brow, a quiet sigh spilled from pale lips as elegant fingertips were revealed and bloodstained gloves were placed aside for now. A gentle washcloth was clearing away the blood as he went, warm water stained near crimson as time went on and he healed the cuts and bruises methodically and slowly. 'B' was taking his time to erase the wounds so that the scars wouldn't become noticeable and draw attention to the month of hell the child must have had in those dark and rarely used dungeons...

It would _not_ do for the new Prinz der Nacht (4*) to be tainted by soiled hands.

* * *

1* - Shatten Bereich – Shadow Territory  
2* - The Balancer – Haschwalth's 'power' hasn't been revealed yet but I'm taking a good guess here that it will be something to do with 'Balance' because his power is centred around scales.  
3* - Blut – Quincy defence technique.  
4* Prinz der Nacht – Prince of Night

Right, there you have it my honeys. I'm off to bed now, I can't say exactly if part 2 will be posted in the next few days since I have to finish off Chapter 1 of Veil Of Obscurity: The Remix and Winter's Eternal Love's Chapter 2 is vying terribly hard for my attention. But I will come back to it soon, it depends on how it's received.

Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it and if I can get a small review for my hard work; I'd be eternally grateful. All flames will be deleted of course. Other than that, I need some serious sleep now, I'm exhausted.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Die Schwarze Maskerade Part 2

Right my honeys, I think I'm a little late with this one; I apologize for that but I had some problems with my laptop and inspiration with this piece. It took me longer to fall into it than I'd have liked but I enjoyed this one immensely despite its darkness. I simply had to finish it today because I'll be transferring all my data onto a new laptop tonight and tomorrow and it'll take me a few days to get everything in order from my blog all the way to here.

Anyways, this one wore me out for several reasons but I really do love this one; I'll definately write for this pairing again now that I have Haschwalth's personality under my fingertips. Just a warning, Ichigo is a little dark in this fic but the content of this IS dark so I'm not going to hold your hand through it. Part 1 should have given you a taste of it already.

I'll list the warnings again, so please heed them now if you haven't already:

This story contains: **M/M Lemons, heavy angst, non-con** (only in passing mention**), elements of Stockholm Syndrome, Canon setting** that **deviates in time-setting and plot-setting** after the Quincy invaded Soul Society the first time. **Controversial content.** Brief elements of torture, violence and blood in the first part. Part 2 will contain a few month time-skip to ease the darkness of the first part.

For my German readers, I'd please ask that you NOT point out my mistakes; I apologize for my mistakes here personally and say bashfully that I am fluent in Afrikaans only. I'm not perfect and people pointing out my mistakes makes me feel inadequate.

Just remember, this story has a set pairing of: **Jugram Haschwalth** **(**ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァル**)** x **Kurosaki Ichigo** **(**黒崎 一護**)**

Right my honeys, I can't really say more except please enjoy. Remember to turn back if any of the warnings have put you off. I'll not be held responsible for you after this point.

* * *

**Dancing The Darkness: Die Schwarze Maskerade Part 2**

Masquerades disclose the reality of the Soul. Bathed in the darkness of the night, those who constantly aim to see the lies for truth, are the unforgiven. For whispered in the cries of the winds, there are words that'll remain unspeakable as the innocence is shattered and the world rent asunder beneath unstable feet. Nevertheless, in the delusions of your own comfort, let the forgotten gods breathe life into your splintered soul with new purpose my child. A new purpose sculpted by hands once despised, hands that now offer new mercy as the dark moon rises proudly in the black heavens and the stoke of midnight forces time to stand still.

Your soul is brittle when exposed, little one, make sure to protect it wisely...lest fate bids it break under the touch of soiled hands.

* * *

A slow exhalation of delicate control was falling smoothly from a pair of luscious petal pink lips. White gloved fingertips clenching carefully around a near invisible bow string before instinctively uncurling a tightened grip so that a resounding brush of air whispered against a flushed cheek and a long arrow, constructed from a unique mixture of pitch black and light blue reishi, loosed with deadly accuracy. Lodging itself firmly in a traditional star target thirty meters away, there was only a brief millisecond for a soft inhalation to fill rested lungs before an explosion of pitch black engulfed the back of the archery range in a large and hauntingly familiar bowing moon. Causing a lethal shockwave of unrestrained power to echo into the depths of the Shatten Bereich, chocolate brown eyes narrowed in irritation when several shouts of fear echoed into the distance and three or four white clad forms scattered away from a deadly wave of the Prinz der Nacht's intense and far reaching reiatsu. Waiting patiently for the altered but memorable Getsuga Tenshō to dissipate into the shadows, Kurosaki Ichigo stood still for several moments of silence before he lowered his weapon so that the solidified tip of a pitch black two-hundred-and-thirty-three centimetre traditional Japanese bow (1*) rested against smooth white and ice encrusted stone beneath his feet.

'Serves you right, bastards.' He breathed near inaudibly, a deep frown furrowing tangerine brows as the orange haired teen tightened his gloved palm around a pure white grip and tilted the long bow upwards to lean against his side with new but comforting familiarity. Haschwalth had _warned_ the Stern Ritter not to get close to the archery range when 'A' was practicing his form, especially not when the sun had set and night had fallen thickly over the invisible empire. But they never seemed to heed the warnings, _despite_ the darkness acting as a catalyst to multiply the strength of the Prinz der Nacht's bow and greatly amplifying the range of his deadly arrows to a much larger scale than before. Ichigo struggled to control his newly awakened Quincy inheritance most of the time, possessing such a complex composition of both reishi and reiatsu was something that could very easily become lethal to bystanders not quick enough to get out of the way. But he couldn't find it in himself to be unsettled by anything anymore. The familiar comfort of two soul companions eternally bound to the source of his existence would _never_ change. Zangetsu was Zangetsu, no matter what form he took or how altered the orange haired teen's mind and way of fighting had become over the past month that he had spent beside the Quincy King and his quiet guardian, 'B'.

There was no doubt that he missed the comforting weight of a heavy sword resting within his hands, ready to protect those he loved, but this power had its own perks just as much as a deadly blade had been able to offer him before. The only difference was that Ichigo could no longer protect those he loved with it. No! _Had_ loved, he disciplined himself harshly. Kurosaki Ichigo had deemed himself _unworthy_ of love. He was no longer worthy of protecting his family, shielding his friends and saving Soul Society because his very soul had been shattered and rent asunder in the darkness of this shadow riddled fortress mere months ago. And the deadly obscurity that had been born within him simultaneously, sculpted so carefully by Yhwach's hands...had only been growing steadily since he had opened his eyes in Haschwalth's quarters and after he had completely submitted his soul to the then unknown inheritance from his mother. His heart was cold, his skin numb against sensation and his emotions frozen in an eternal loop of fear, helplessness, betrayal, regret, pain, lamenting grief, lost innocence and depthless despair. He _was_ the Prinz der Nacht. Ichigo had been reborn. There was no more loyal Substitute Shinigami, no more precious firstborn of Kurosaki Isshin and no more gentle older brother and compassionate friend...he revelled in the darkness of the shadows now.

Ichigo was the Kaiser's most beloved son, his entire being forcibly sculpted into the rightful power that the Emperor's will dictated. 'A' had surrendered, yielded his soul, submitted his power and adapted as time had moved on and the more clear it had become that his allies had left him abandoned in enemy territory. Over the past few months he had learned that no matter how painful and humiliating his torment in that dungeon had become, resistance to fate and the growing intensity of his despair was futile. Ichigo had submitted to Yhwach only because he had been given one last salvation...the ability to protect Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu from the Wandenreich when Seireitei fell with the next purging. There were so many people he had wished to protect, so many that had now slipped through the gaps between his fingers because of his failure. But the orangette would do anything if it meant that he could protect his family from dying because of him. He would _never_ be able to forgive himself for his weakness, for _not_ being able to shield those he loved from the ravages of this war. However, if he could save his most treasured relations from true death and stop the three important bonds that still connected him to the outside world from snapping, then he was sure the he could find a single ray of hope within the darkness of _true_ despair.

Clenching trembling fingertips of a white gloved hand by his side, a messy array of vibrant orange locks skittered across cold cheeks as an erratic increase of distressed breaths coloured the air misty white and Ichigo quietly placed a knee-high colourless boot on the black 'draw line' of the archery range. The wind was howling deafeningly in his ears, ruffling icily through short and messy orange strands as it sent uncontained shivers racing down a straightened spine and the Prinz der Nacht could no longer keep the frost of the Silbern Fortress from affecting his nightly archery practice. Several lanterns were illuminating the structured targets placed a fair distance away, burning brightly with the flames of blue reishi as the artificial light he was bathed with in the archery range itself, glinted off of an intricate array of double-breasted gold buttons. A formfitting white trench coat was settled evocatively around his tall, lithe frame; the haunting white uniform accentuated by intricate twining chains and white belts that were curled restrictively around his waist and long white pants that were tucked neatly into gold buckled, white and pale blue boots. Ichigo was instinctively leaning into the warmth of a floor-length white cloak wrapped around his shoulders though, the rich blue velvet on the inside providing a gentle heat that was difficult to come by these days.

Still, the orange haired teen remained unfazed in his current task. His grip around Zangetsu's changed form was tightening ever so slightly, a forcibly calmed breath drawn into the depths of resisting lungs as he raised the traditional bow in front of him and curled a forefinger, pointer finger and thumb around the near invisible string. A startling lash of undetectable power was materializing a long pitch black and light blue arrow in place, flowing like smoke from the tips of his fingers before Ichigo drew it back until the string came to rest against his right cheek. He was relaxing himself into his stance in those moments, shoulders unwinding the emotional tension tightening them before sharp chocolate brown orbs took several seconds to judge the distance his arrow would have to travel and the accuracy of his shot. Until he was satisfied that he would hit the target dead-centre and he had reached a state of ultimate calm within himself, Ichigo did not dare release his power. Reality was fading away from around him in those moments, his senses becoming solely focused upon the tip of a deadly Heilig Pfeil (2*) before a controlled exhale signalled the release of the string and a sharp gaze followed the altered path mere seconds before it barely found its target and a bowing moon echoed another haunting shockwave into the depths of the vast Shatten Bereich.

Damn! That one nearly missed―.

'Your form is unsettled, 'A'.' A gentle tenor breathed in quiet observation behind him, the tip of Ichigo's bow scraping noisily against white stone when he couldn't keep his instinctive flinch of terror back and a warm presence came to stand directly behind him. Fuck! He cursed internally. He hadn't even sensed Haschwalth until now, damn it! The Quincy's unexpected reiatsu had just appeared out of nowhere again, the older being probably having used the shadows to travel again. But it did not stop an unexpected shiver of unsettled emotion from racing across tanned skin as a panicked breath echoed distressingly passed petal pink lips and Ichigo jerked forward in fright when a neat white shoe slipped between his parted stance and pressed his heel forward slightly. 'Relax yourself, Prinz der Nacht. I apologize for startling you, 'A'. But His Majesty has retired for the night and asked me to watch over the last few minutes of your practice.' Silently thanking the fair haired Stern Ritter for not pointing out the instinctive aversion Ichigo had to all forms of close proximity these days, the orange haired teen struggled very hard to find his upset equilibrium when a warm breath skittered pleasantly against the back of his neck and elegant gloved fingertips steadied the large traditional black bow in Ichigo's trembling right hand.

'H-Hasch―!'

'Breathe, Kurosaki Ichigo and settle your emotions.' Hissing in frustration when his abrupt confusion swept away the ability he had to speak, Ichigo was left reeling in surprise when a gentle hand came to rest against his chest and a soothing flood of light blue reishi slipped beneath his skin and eased his racing heart into a more natural and calm rhythm. 'The unease in your form reflects the discord in your soul, 'A'. It is imperative that you separate yourself from your emotions when drawing back. You need to become solely focused upon the tip of your Heilig Pfeil and the unwavering strength of the bow held in your grasp. Nothing exists but the connection of your powers, body, mind and soul. In this state, Denka (3*), it becomes redundant to even look at the target. Your arrow shall always strike true when your heart resonates with _only_ Zangetsu.' Shivering not entirely out of fear at the closeness of the taller Quincy's lithe form, a shuddering breath of strain misted the cold air in front of his vision as guiding hands brought his bow closer to his chest and implored him to pull the string back again. Ichigo obeyed the whispered command with shaky fingertips this time, his heart struggling erratically against the forced calm flooding his veins before he closed his eyes and slowly but surely implemented the technique that this being had taught him to distance himself emotionally.

'Only let go when you are ready, Ichigo. Not a moment before and not a second later.' Nodding his understanding at those words, Ichigo shifted his weight forward into the shot and took his time to reach a moment of reprieve within him where he was sure that he was no longer captive to his thoughts and emotions. The former Substitute Shinigami wasn't even aware when the hip-length blonde haired Quincy stepped away from behind him and leaned his back against the wall of the archery range behind him. Time seemed to still, only his slowing breaths misting a sensual stream of white from parted lips before chocolate brown eyes slid open in a lidded gaze and the strange sensation of resonating peace attached itself to his heartbeat like a string before giving a sharp tug the instant that gloved fingers uncurled and a whoosh of air kissed a pale cheek. The returning shockwave from the released Getsuga Tenshō seconds later forced Ichigo's to lift his left arm to shield his face as the wind kicked up dust and broken ice in its deadly wake and howled deafeningly against his strained hearing. Pure unrestrained reiatsu and reishi was skittering near painfully across tanned skin, a brief flicker of light blue glinting in the depths of chocolate brown eyes before vanishing when a slow breath was once more drawn into his rested lungs.

'You _are_ capable of great feats, 'A', when unburdened by outside emotion.' Turning to the side curiously when Haschwalth spoke to him with quiet praise, Ichigo let the source of his power go so that only an intricate Quincy cross rested against his right hip and there was no sign of the long bow having existed but for the flow of black reiatsu slowly being absorbed back into white gloved fingertips. 'I have watched you progress into your power for well over a month now. Astounded as you grew from being unable to summon a simple reishi bow in the first two weeks to the solidified state of your power now. Perhaps I have been dreaming, little Denka. I have heard whispers of your rate of growth, but as it is now...it is beyond belief. You have achieved here today, a mergence of your powers that should have taken _years_ of intensive training. The ability that a single of your Heilig Pfeil possesses, when correctly balanced with both reishi and reiatsu, can level buildings and fly through the heavens in an unstoppable path. I'll remind you quickly that you have not yet been taught to release your Vollständig (4*). You are a frightening force to be reckoned with, a deadly Quincy and a treasured asset that is worthy of tipping the scales of this war.' Stiffening instinctively when 'B' used the heel of a neat white shoe to push himself away from the wall he was leaning against and advance steadily in his direction, Ichigo could only frown in deep confusion when the tall Quincy came to stand right in front of him.

Intense blue eyes were lidded in a thoughtful gaze again, a barely there smirk curled across pale lips as long, thick pale lashes fluttered open more fully and the orange haired teen was granted a glimpse into complex emotions that were too difficult to read but seemed to penetrate into the depths of his soul all the same. When a gloved palm came to rest against his cheek, Ichigo took it for the tender touch of comfort it was meant to be. He knew Haschwalth more intimately than anyone else in the Silbern Fortress, after all. The fair haired male had been beside Ichigo's side since he had awoken from the month of horror spent in those dungeons. He had been there when the former Substitute Shinigami had screamed himself hoarse in the middle of the night because of fear, was there when he lost control of his powers and nearly obliterated part of the fortress. He remained by Ichigo's side to wake him whenever he was consumed by the bitter recalls of the violation against his soul, healed his wounds when he was injured and protected him fiercely when some of the bolder Stern Ritter attacked 'A' out of envy to his given epithet. 'B' was the only being in this godforsaken palace that seemed to shield Ichigo, day and night, from _more_ harm...just like he had promised he would when dazed chocolate brown eyes had first fluttered open to see him.

'You should not let fear rule your heart, Denka. Your power is utterly breathtaking when released without it. You_ are_ the reborn Prinz der Nacht, Ichigo. There is no going back. You can only move forward from here. Fear, anger, regret, shame, self-loathing and falsified beliefs that you are weak because you were forced to yield your soul to His Majesty should never touch your heart.' Glancing away shamefully at those reprimanding words, Ichigo could not keep back the flash of anger that saturated his gaze before he drew back from the comforting touch fairly reluctantly. Gloved fingertips were curling into frustrated fists by his side, a stern reminder ringing out within his mind that no matter how much he_ truly_ hated to admit it himself...he had _already_ yielded his soul to Yhwach. There truly was no more going back, fate had been rewritten by the Emperor's hand and Ichigo had surrendered to it willingly in the end. He had fulfilled one last wish to protect his family, choosing to save them instead of not being able to do anything at all when he would have been dragged to his death because he had been too stubborn to relent. Bringing up gloved fingertips to erase a disgraceful tear trailing a path of deep sorrow down his left cheek, Ichigo straightened his shoulders proudly whilst struggling to push aside the internal battle of turmoil taking place deep within his soul.

If only he had been stronger...he lamented deeply. If only he had _known_ where his true power had lain before all this had started. But the past was in the_ past_...he could _only_ move forward from here...

'I know, Haschwalth...' A quiet tenor breathed mere seconds later, chocolate brown orbs gazing up at his guardian from behind a messy sprawl of orange locks that were casting darkened shadows across clearing eyes and eventually caused a faint and nearly unseen smile to curl across petal pink lips. 'I forget that because _despair_ was the darkness I was born into. So I thank you, 'B', for always staying beside me and protecting me.' Even though Ichigo only received a small acknowledging nod in return for his words, he was satisfied for the moment to let the blonde hair Quincy lead the way when pale blue eyes lidded in that thoughtful gaze again and Haschwalth's controlled footsteps rang out a familiar rhythm upon white stone floors. The way that Haschwalth carried himself when the Heika was asleep at night, was something that Ichigo was well acquainted with by now. When the sun set, the Stern Ritter Grandmaster donned a mask of sovereignty that could be just as frightening as Yhwach's imposing presence was during the day. But Ichigo wasn't afraid of Haschwalth strangely, even when his mind constantly told him that he should be. This being, he was as beautiful as an angel but as deadly as a demon...he seemed so apathetic and emotionally distant despite his fierce loyalty to His Majesty―.

'Tell me, 'A'. What do you think of Masquerades?'

'Masquerades?' Ichigo asked in confusion, his interrupted thoughts trailing off for now as he faithfully fell in step next to the Balancer and became deeply aware of pale blue eyes that flicked in his direction with a brush of curiosity that Ichigo had started to notice more and more often when they walked side by side like this.

'Yes, Masquerades. His Majesty wishes to celebrate your eighteenth birthday in a week when your training concludes. You are officially his Heir now and he wishes to honour your coming into maturity. He's very fond of Masquerades, I think that a night spent in the guise of another is a very powerful experience of both relief and learning to accept one's true-self. By wearing a mask to hide one's identity, it exposes hidden desires that can only be acted upon when carefully concealed by obscurity...'

**...**

'Will you behave yourself tonight, my child?' Gazing intently into a pair of fathomless midnight blue eyes for several moments of quiet submission, Ichigo gave a quiet nod before he shivered softly when a calloused thumb brushed his cheek and a warm kiss pressed affectionately against the centre of his forehead. Soft black strands were tickling his cheek, thick waist-length locks having tumbled over his Kaiser's shoulder when he leant forward to settle the unease that was reflected in his Heir's vibrant brown eyes and curled a supportive grip around tensed shoulders. Ichigo had to physically force himself not jerk back in fright, however. His heart racing erratically within his chest, a shiver of trepidation prickling overwhelmingly across tanned skin even when he had disciplined himself for several months now not to fear this man's presence so deeply and instinctively like he did. When Yhwach was inexplicably gentle like this, it sometimes reminded Ichigo of the sensation alighting his veins when he had first spoken Zangetsu's name. But he _knew_ that it could all change in an instant; his soul had shattered beneath this man's touch after all...leaving him stranded and completely helpless within enemy territory with despair as his chosen fate, helplessness his only companion and fear an emotion that he struggled to contain even on good days.

'Good. Remember to enjoy yourself too my little Prinz, this celebration is just for you.' Casting uncertain eyes upon the soft cream carpet of an elegant drawing room present inside the Silbern Fortress, Ichigo nodded once more when steady steps lead the imposing dark haired presence passed him and towards the large double doors inscribed with a decorative Quincy cross. 'Don't break too many hearts, 'A'. I can see that the Grandmaster has outdone himself with your clothes tonight. Using the image of your newly learned Vollständig for inspiration, I'll have to remember to thank him for the beautiful sight I have been gifted.' Listening carefully until booted footsteps retreated towards the sound of quiet merriment several meters down the hall, a soft sigh spilled passed luscious petal pink lips as Ichigo closed his eyes to collect the restless unease brewing painfully in the pit of his stomach that night. Clutched uncertainly within painted black nailed fingertips was a delicate masquerade mask, the top part of the pitch black design decorated with intricate swirls and chains of gold that glittered proudly in the room's natural firelight. Bringing to light the somewhat correct elegance to match the more sophisticated part of the Silbern Fortress, it almost felt like Ichigo had stepped into a timeless and immaculate German palace from another lifetime.

The only thing that was out of place in ethnicity and power, was _him_. Haschwalth had indeed taken inspiration from his Vollständig form, unsteady fingertips coming upwards to brush away shaggy pitch black strands that fell evocatively between his eyes and tickled his cheeks playfully with every tilt of his head. A haunting array of thigh-length black locks, cascading down a straightened back like a flowing waterfall, was elegantly pulled into a thick, high ponytail that was bound back with two meter long white, belled tassels. Brushing his hips playfully with ringing bells whenever he took a step forward, all that was truly missing was the large pitch black wings that his fully released form possessed. The Prinz der Nacht had _truly_ became the epitome of his reborn name when he had mastered his final form...displaying a stage of release in his soul that he had not expected to ever see or feel again. Well, his Vollständig wasn't entirely like the Saigo No Getsuga had been but Ichigo did reflect the image of it when he entered that state. Not that it truly mattered, he thought to himself absently. This was just an elaborate and carefully crafted hairpiece that 'B' had implored him to wear, seeking to guide the orange haired teen into embracing the deadly beauty of all his forms that night.

He took it a small mercy to conceal his identity, a way for him to merge with the Wandenreich without having to worry about other Stern Ritter threatening to overturn the promise Ichigo had made to behave himself at the Kaiser's behest. Not that he cared for this celebration at all, there was no inkling of true joy within his soul but Ichigo would follow his Emperor's wishes as requested. He was merely a marionette bound by the strings of his own despair and eternal anguish now. And indeed he was dressed up so prettily...just like a traditional Japanese doll. His elaborate costume had been carefully selected to echo the origins of his bow, Haschwalth having told the orange haired teen that the elegance Ichigo displayed when wielding his weapon in correct kyudo (5*) form was something that His Majesty admired very much. He _hated_ the heaviness of the kimono though, the pleated black hakama felt too much like the Shinigami shihakushō he had come to fear and the black kosode was bound shut by a thick and elaborate woman's obi. It was pure gold to compliment his mask, trailing long tails of tumbling silk from the base of his spine to brush the heels of black geta clad feet. Enveloping his lithe frame in evocative and sensual folds, however, to offset the black and gold, was a carmine and black haori that trailed several meters of refined silk behind him on the floor.

The edges of the haori and inside of the long bell sleeves were decorated with thick black fur, creating a soothing warmth that Ichigo welcomed upon his cold skin simply because he enjoyed the soft sensation of its touch and he always struggled to stay warm these days. Sometimes it felt like he could stand in front of a burning fire for hours on end but still the heat never penetrated his skin, he couldn't feel much of anything besides the growing darkness inside of him. That however, was neither here nor there, he scolded himself harshly. It was best that he push those thoughts into the back of his mind where they couldn't reach him anymore. The time had come to wear his mask and face the difficult and dark reality that fate had dealt him. Tying two white velvet ribbons behind his head to keep the masquerade mask in place, Ichigo made sure that long swaying black locks concealed the tie from sight and black nailed fingertips carefully lifted to settle the delicate mask into a more comfortable position. Leaving it conform sensually to softened features, brushing the tops of pale cheeks and resting firmly against furrowed black brows; Ichigo tilted his head to the side slightly at the resounding noise of silver bells ringing out as he urged slow steps to follow the din of laughter all the way down a vast hall bathed in nothing but darkened shadows.

No matter how much he would have liked to avoid the curious stares that landed upon his form the instant that geta clad feet stepped passed the threshold into a softly lighted ballroom elaborately decorated with white, gold and light blue; Ichigo quietly distanced his emotions by paying no mind to the noticeable whispers that followed him until he had found an unoccupied corner to lean his back against and chocolate brown eyes lidded in silent stoicism. In the corner of his vision, he could see that the Quincy King had settled himself upon his rightful throne again. Sharp eyes were taking in the joy of the celebrations apathetically, Yhwach dressed imposingly in his usual crimson cloak and white uniform as the newly revealed blackette offered a small nod of acknowledgement in his Heika's direction when their gazes collided briefly over the dimly lit dance floor. The only unmasked being that night had a quiet smile of satisfaction curled across his lips, the glint in his gaze indicating that he was pleased with 'A''s control as the Emperor eventually shifted his attention elsewhere. After that, Ichigo retreated into the comforts of his own private thoughts. He was simply allowing time to pass on without him feeling an obligation to take note as minutes ticked by and eventually turned into hours or more of distant observations.

Even though there were so many elaborate costumes and masks spread all around him, the high ceiling ringing out with laughter and joy alike; Ichigo simply couldn't find it in himself to take part in anything. The Stern Ritter that were daring enough to approach him, were coldly pushed aside because of his brewing anxiety at their sheer number and the true threat that each one posed should they choose not to obey their King's wishes anymore. There were only a handful of Stern Ritter that Ichigo could recognized by presence alone and all the others that he didn't, could easily take advantage when Haschwalth's presence was unseen that night and the Heika was occupied by other things. It was difficult to shake the stone of dread settled in the pit of his stomach, enjoy himself when there were a hundred threats right in front of him and his partial Shinigami reiatsu made him an easy target to pinpoint. One thing remained clear however, the more powerful Quincy didn't seem to approach the Prinz der Nacht easily because they knew that his unreleased power could break them in seconds even when it remained mostly undetectable to their senses. They were also wise not to incur the wrath of the Kaiser, but that didn't mean that Ichigo couldn't feel their contempt brushing painfully against his skin or felt unthreatened by the bolder ones seeking bloodshed.

Shuddering in foreboding under the press of dark emotions that instantly saturated strangely sensitized skin, the thigh-length blackette struggled to regulate his breathing and contain the need within him to escape the fear that was crawling sickeningly against the edges of his soul. When it became too much for him reign in however, rushing footsteps pushed him away from his quiet corner and towards an open door that was a few meters to his left. Leading out onto a deserted terrace outside, Ichigo had to slip behind a heavy white curtain and out of sight to find the brief escape as the shock of the Shatten Bereich's outside air stole his very breath from his lungs and a hitched exhale coloured misty white in front of his dazed vision. A painful explosion of pure anxiety was echoing harshly against his rapidly beating heart, a silent curse tumbling from parted lips as Ichigo could do nothing more but mourn the new found weakness that had shaken his control in mere seconds. He_ loathed_ these episodes of unrestrained panic that could consume his soul without warning, his bare fingertips forced to grip an ice encrusted ledge for balance when the world tilted dangerously beneath black geta clad feet and the blackette's responding reiatsu flowed from his skin in visible trails of light blue and pitch black.

It was taking all his concentration just to draw his unsettled power back into himself, the world blackening around him where sound eventually couldn't reach his ears and there was no other sensation but pure panic searing across tanned skin. His entire being had just entered a nightmare of ungrounded confusion, time grinding to a halt as his vision tinted black and bile rose sickeningly within his throat. _This_ was the well known sensation of his true despair, Ichigo whimpered pitifully. The _nauseating_ sensation of it was pilfering his strained senses, forcing him to lean his head back to observe the pitch blackness of the Shatten Bereich's shadows spread above him. Scorching hot tears were trailing mournfully against his temples, concealed mercifully behind the edges of a black mask as he cried in pain at the fracture that was torn in his soul and the void that had opened within his heart the first time that Tensa Zangetsu's shattered blade had sunk into his flesh and the hilt had―. _Fuck!_ Violently stilling the bitter recall of those memories right there, black nailed fingertips dug painfully into a stone ledge behind him in desperate need to ground himself as his back slid uselessly against the railing seconds later and his legs folded beneath him like a shattered marionette tangled in its master's malicious strings.

A blood red haori was spread haphazardly around his crumpled form in evocative folds, flowing like the crimson of his lifeblood that had been gouged from his flesh as his soul that had splintered into a thousand irreparable pieces at that man's touch and he had been reborn into the shattered existence that he was now. In this darkness, there was no salvation. Ichigo may well be strong, strong enough to sway the balance of this war as Haschwalth had told him so proudly a week before but he could _only_ use that immense power when his King commanded it. There was _nothing_ beyond yielding his soul, there was no self-created comforts in the Wandenreich and no hope for things to go back to how they once were. Soul Society had crumbled, his allegiance had forcibly shifted and a new age of darkness and shadow had dawned. All that he could do was somehow learn to still his hyperventilating breaths, find that unshakable will within him and _keep_ moving forward again and make peace with the fact that he_ had_ been able to save his family even when it meant that he sacrificing his soul, cut his bonds with those he couldn't protect and parted with his free will in return.

Yes, it still _just_ like Zangetsu had said; Ichigo thought mournfully. Abandon your fear...always look forward...move forward and never stop... you'll age if you pull back...you'll die if you hesitate...

_Why __**are**__ you afraid, Ichigo? That useless emotion deafening you is fear..._

'Bending under your despair, little Prinz?' A quiet tenor breathed composedly, the approaching presence forcing turmoiled chocolate brown eyes to snap in the direction of near silent footsteps that were drawing closer with every second that passed. 'Should I offer you another form of salvation and reprieve other than shallow words tonight, 'A'?' Blinking in surprise when a tall figure came to stand protectively in front of him, Ichigo shyly glanced up at the extended hand that was held out to him in gentle companionship. A light blue glove was conforming sensually to long fingertips, an intricate western costume from a long forgotten era of opulence and excess settled upon a tall lithe frame with expensive silks and velvets of pure white, silver and light blue as Ichigo gazed straight into breathtaking blue eyes that were partially hidden behind a white and silver masquerade mask close in design to his own. Rich golden bangs were tumbling forward to skitter across pale cheeks; long hip-length blonde locks, bound at the nape of 'B''s neck with a white velvet ribbon, spilling over his shoulder sensually as he leaned forward in a refined bow and a barely there smirk touched pale lips in an expression that Ichigo had only seen ghostly reflections of when Yhwach slept and Haschwalth slipped on the mask of sovereign ruler instead of calculating and cold Grandmaster.

Before Ichigo could ask what the older being meant by those words however, he was gently guided onto unsteady geta clad feet as a strong arm slid sensually around his waist to stabilize his tilting weight. The sudden and intimate touch was unusually foreign with warm sensations for the black haired eighteen-year-old, their far too close proximity forcing distressed and stuttering breaths to mingle with more controlled exhales as a warm forehead came to rest against his own and their noses brushed together in a grounding touch. Tear glazed chocolate brown eyes were widening in surprise at his own reactions in those moments, his head tilting into a gloved thumb that traced his bottom lip tenderly and the soft caress simultaneously shot a deep needy heat into the depths of a panicked heartbeat that Ichigo couldn't quite explain. It was strange though, he _knew_ that he reacted violently to any and all close proximity but something felt different within him that night. The warmth from Haschwalth's presence, the familiarity of his power that the Prinz der Nacht had come to know over the last few months and the image of his astounding form clad and silver and white was calming Ichigo's previous panic and shifted his emotions into something that he couldn't understand anymore or contain inside when it coiled soothingly and warmly in the pit of his stomach.

'Die Stürzen Schwarze Engel (6*) eliminated from heaven, why do you cry when your soul is shielded and loved by His Majesty? When you are protected by me and the world is ready to bow at your feet? I see the tears, Prinz, your mask cannot hide the sorrow in your heart. I'll tell you now that your beauty should never be marred by unneeded sorrow and dark despair. You were reborn into despair, despair is your calling power but even whilst bathed in the shadows of your own darkness...it does not mean that you must stunt yourself from ever experiencing acceptance and comfort. There is pleasure to had in the darkness, little one, you only have to learn to embrace it.' A hitched sob was lodging itself painfully in the back of Ichigo's throat, a sear of emotions forcing several drops of betraying emotion to slip from beneath the edges of a black mask as the blackette leaned forward instinctively when pale lips whispered against the top of his head and the blonde haired Quincy's warmth slowly saturated his skin to chase away the unease of his fears from before. So warm, it was warm...Ichigo marvelled in wonder. How come he only felt this warmth when this being was close to him, like the cold numbness was fading away from around his heart and his skin was alive with prickling, pleasurable, sensations?

'H-Haschwalth please...'

'Have you finally woken your darker desires my Stürzen Engel? I _told_ you, little one, that Masquerades are about accepting one's true-self. I will ask you again, Ichigo. Should I offer you another form of salvation and reprieve other than shallow words tonight? Do you want to revel in the heights of pleasure instead? Do you _want_ to escape your darkness for a little while and become the Schwarze Engel that is hidden behind that mask of despair?' Drawing in a sharp gasp when a gate of oblivion opened up beneath their feet, eating away at the stone terrace in flowing and thick shadow, Ichigo moaned softly when black nailed fingertips were grasped gently between gloved fingertips and the back of his hand was brought towards pale lips for a chaste kiss. Pale blue eyes were lidded behind long and thick pale eyelashes as startlingly refined orbs collided with widened chocolate brown for several seconds until Ichigo felt his throat dry and he was forced to dart the tip of pink tongue across plush petal pink lips to settle himself. He was nodding his answer though, unable to speak. Something within him seeming to hearken towards the older being's warmth that was flowing into his skin and tinted pale cheeks an attractive pink as Ichigo tipped his head forward so that shaggy black strands fell between his eyes and concealed his darkening flush and intricate black mask from sight.

'Y-yes.'

'Then all I ask is that you trust me, my Stürzen Engel. Step into these shadows beside me and I shall not break my promise to you. You shall have your salvation and more pleasure than you can comprehend, Prinz der Nacht. I will teach you intimately how to embrace the darkness and revel in the heights of ecstasy where pain and fear can never reach you. Because within this night, whilst His Majesty sleeps and dreams of his children; let us bind our souls closer together so that the black heavens may tremble beneath your feet and the light in the darkness may rise anew.'

'Tonight, Kurosaki Ichigo, you shall rise from burnt ashes of yours unneeded fears.'

* * *

'Hn...Haschwalth...' Ichigo breathed with considerable difficulty, a bare forefinger covered in melted chocolate having painted sticky warmth across his lips and eventually dipped into his mouth to smear a most beloved treat across a curling and curious tongue. Fiery chocolate brown eyes were lidding against a slow burning lust that was dancing within calculating pale blue eyes, the thigh-length blackette shifting to bring himself closer so that he could straddle a propped up thigh and a haunting array of pitch black strands tumbled over his shoulder to splay across Haschwalth's still cloaked form and enveloped them in a separate world of their own sensual creation. The crackle of a flickering fire was dancing softly in the older being's private quarters, golden light casting a haunting glow across long black locks when Ichigo couldn't conceal the breath of disappointment falling from his lips the moment that the blonde haired Quincy retracted his fingertip and slowly guided a red and black haori from Ichigo's shoulders. In those moments, the Prinz der Nacht was still trying very hard to figure out how Haschwalth had drawn him into his lap after having seated himself in a decorative blue armchair beside a large canopy bed and fed him sensual treats from a small table next to them.

'Do you enjoy chocolate, my Schwarze Engel? Can I give you more?' Moaning a quiet affirmative at those words, Ichigo eagerly parted his lips when two chocolate covered fingertips slipped into his mouth and forced him to practically purr in bliss at the sweet taste that flooded thick and rich across his tongue. So good, he moaned in quiet rapture. The heady taste was completely taking over his mind, the world seeming to narrow around him so that only Haschwalth existed as the centre point and he leaned forward instinctively when his mask was taken off and placed beside the blonde's own white and silver one. A gentle caress was swiping away at the melancholic remains of previously cried tears, whispering a soothing comfort against his temples as Ichigo sucked off the last of his sweetened treat and dragged a slick tongue across his lips to gather as much of the remaining taste back into himself as possible. When he shyly purred his desire for more, Haschwalth obliged the younger Quincy as Ichigo emboldened his actions by running a slick pink tongue between a forefinger and pointer finger to catch sweet rivulets before they could trail across an elegant palm. He had curled a tightened grip around the blonde's wrist by now, the silk edges of Haschwalth's white shirt brushing his skin as Ichigo shivered deeply when sly fingertips tickled the back of his neck teasingly.

'Here, Ichigo.' A composed tenor called softly, drawing the enraptured teen's attention to the pad of a thumb that was resting against his lips as blue eyes collided heatedly with a pair of chocolate brown. 'Has someone ever gifted you carnal pleasure before? In the form of a kiss or something else?' Casting his gaze aside in a brush of lingering embarrassment, Ichigo whispered a quiet but steady 'no' despite the brief flicker of fear that he felt at his quiet admittance. The pleased hum that his answer produced though, caused him to cry out in surprise when strong arms curled restrictively around his waist and pulled him closer so that a steady thigh brushed pleasantly between his legs and the tip of a straight nose nuzzled the side of his neck in a sensual caress. Not able to control himself form baring his neck for more, the Grandmaster's Schwarze Engel shuddered near uncontrollably at the intensifying need that was coiling in his stomach and leaned forward when a forefinger and thumb gripped his chin and inadvertently forced luscious pink lips to part ever so slightly. The blackette's quiet moan of enjoyment was instantly muffled against the sensual slide of moist lips, black nailed fingertips gripping the front of a blue waistcoat to steady himself as an explosion of pure fire blazed heatedly through his veins and he shyly parted his lips for the brush of a sly tongue.

Bashfully welcoming a scorching hot slickness into the depths of an unexplored mouth, Ichigo felt his breath stalling in his chest when his quiet guardian coaxed him into an erotic entanglement of pure sensation that was saturating depthless brown eyes with pure lust and prompted him to twine a desperate grip through hip-length blonde hair that was softer than silk and flowed like water between his fingertips. His mind was spinning dizzyingly at the pleasure, his first rapturous kiss stolen by a skilled tongue and soft lips that kindled a yearning fire of need within his soul that Ichigo had never experienced before and forced him to sensually lid chocolate brown eyes behind long curling black lashes. Graciously permitting a curled forefinger to tilt his chin upwards to change the angle of their intimate exploration, Ichigo struggled to control his responses when a sensual touch dragged down his spine before tugging playfully on a large golden bow tied against the base of his spine. Jerking back in restless anxiety at the unexpected reality of the touch though, Ichigo nearly bit down in surprise were it not for Haschwalth breaking the kiss and easing his emotions by dragging a slick tongue against the corner of Ichigo's lips in gentle reprieve.

'I shall never force you, 'A'.' Pale blue eyes were sliding open more fully with a lilting promise, a warm kiss pressing against the tip of Ichigo's nose before gentle palms cupped his cheeks and a brush of softened emotion crept into usually calculating eyes. 'I need you to trust me, though, if you want to have your rapture tonight. I cannot offer you salvation if your fear fights me every step of the way, little one.' Whispering a quiet apology against infinitely soft fabric of a floor-length light blue cloak, Ichigo leaned his forehead against a strong shoulder for several moments to control his restless emotions before shakily forcing himself to stand on two tabi clad feet. Dazed eyes were judging the distance that he would have to travel towards a large bed behind him, the firelight glinting off of shimmering white silk and a thick eiderdown duvet that looked much more comfortable than where they were now as he shifted restlessly in indecision. Drawing a slow breath into resisting lungs to steel himself for the different form of submission that Haschwalth was asking of him that night, Ichigo twined his fingertips with his newly found beloved's before he pulled the older Quincy onto his feet and promptly leaned against a warm chest more fully as warm arms curled his waist in both a gentle embrace and a stabilizing grip.

Drawing a large amount of comfort from Haschwalth's warmth and proximity in those moments, Ichigo boldly slid his lips against the side of a pale neck before he dragged his tongue upon scorching flesh and worried the shell of a ear between his teeth. 'Sorry, Haschwalth. I'll try to control my fears, it's just a bit difficult. C-can I ask that you not hold back though? I want to feel everything tonight, I-I can't explain it well but only with you...can I―.' Hushed by a knowing fingertip laying across his lips, Ichigo yielded himself more naturally to his growing pleasure as he was drawn into another kiss and a steady arm curled around his back supportively. This time Ichigo did not hold back, finding a well of growing desire within him as he hummed softly in rising pleasure and wound his arms around the back of a pale neck. A strong thigh was slipping more firmly between his legs, Haschwalth keeping Ichigo's rocking response steady as the thigh-length blackette swore that the world was crumbling to pieces around him and nothing else existed but the Quincy that was curled so sensually around him. Stuttering breaths were skittering humidly across pale cheeks, a low moan swallowed by his lover's expert entanglement of tongues as chocolate brown eyes eventually fluttered shut in pure disappointment when 'B' pulled away to allow him a chance to catch his stolen breath for several moments.

'Don't apologize, Ichigo. I just need you to trust me, that's all. Revel in your rapture, little one, I want to see every single reaction you have. I won't hold back and I'll implore you not to either. So just breathe, Ichigo, and feel _only_ the sensations that are taking over your soul now.' Showing his new found trust in allowing Haschwalth to take the lead, Ichigo eagerly followed the slow steps that were guiding him backwards and yielded naturally when a gentle palm pushed him against the centre of his chest. Crying out in surprise when a soft mattress collided with his back seconds later and his guardian leaned a knee on the bed to bring himself closer to Ichigo's sprawled out form, the Prinz der Nacht clenched his eyes shut to collect himself as he remained unaware of the erotic picture that his fallen form now made. Bound thigh-length black locks were spread evocatively around him, black nailed fingertips fisted a pure white eiderdown duvet as he bashfully drew his legs together to conceal the rising evidence of his enjoyment under the blonde haired Quincy's heated gaze that was trailing appreciatively up and down his lithe form. This time, however, when an arm slid below his back to tug on a golden sash; Ichigo did not protest or flinch as a four meter long obi was unwrapped and dropped on the floor in a sensual sprawl of expensive silk.

'Breathtaking, my Schwarze Engel.' A lilting tenor purred seductively in the shell of a dainty ear, unbound hip-length golden locks falling all around his captive as Haschwalth settled himself comfortably between parted thighs after having had to coax them apart with sliding fingertips and an incessant, gentle palm. He had splayed open a black kosode over a rapidly rising and falling chest, brushing his fingertips against the inside of a black hakama clad thigh to search out a hardening arousal that was responding with great sensitivity to him as Ichigo bowed back in a needy arch and a whine of sheer rapture _begged_ so sweetly for more. 'I was right in choosing these clothes...Denka. The beautiful elegance that traditional Japanese garments have on your form makes anything of western origin look cheap and out of place.' Unable to form a coherent thought the instant that a teasing touch blazed a burning trail of pure pleasure against the taught flesh of his abdomen, Ichigo tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as a forefinger and thumb playfully pinched a hardened pink nipple and forced him to ground himself against the breathy whines that were tumbling from luscious petal pink lips in a desperate need for his climbing rapture to be satisfied by an unending release of pure ecstasy.

'Nnngh...so good...m-more...Haschwalth...please!' Ichigo cried incoherently, a slick pink tongue dragging across his lips as he threw his head back when biting teeth dug near painfully against the side of his neck and soft black fabric was guided down his hips so that a hardened arousal was exposed to cold air and the pleated hakama wound up tangling sensually around his legs. Creating a provocative and erotically dishevelled image, Ichigo couldn't even find the attention to shift his hips to get rid of it as a strained hiss spilled from parted lips and he rocked eagerly into exploring palms that were tracing up and down his sides in a sensitive caress that was completely taking over his mind. The former Substitute Shinigami did not even feel a single brush of trepidation or shame in those moments, his reality and pleasure was blending together to create an endless loop of sweet bliss where sensual kisses were trailed teasingly down his chest and elegant fingertips came up to trace his lips before slipping inside when the black haired eighteen-year-old parted his mouth instinctively and cast a curious gaze in the older Quincy's direction at his actions. A sly smirk was curling across those pale lips, a sensual arch forcing Ichigo to bow back as a free hand encircled his half-hardened arousal and coaxed it into full hardness before a slick tongue dragged against his cheek playfully.

'You have to get them wet, Ichigo. It'll ease your discomfort and the intensity of the sensations, I promise.' Nodding dazedly at those words, a slippery pink tongue swirled obediently around three elegant fingertips as a continuous stream of moans muffled against an impromptu gag and he could no longer silence his enjoyment at the slow caresses of expert fingers that were dragging a maddening pattern of up and down, twisting and tightening fingertips so that he lost himself to the sensations completely. Dazed chocolate brown orbs were near black with rising lust, fluttering shut when a quiet hum of appreciation reached his ears and Haschwalth seemed satisfied with Ichigo's work as he pulled his fingertips from between luscious lips and pressed a lulling kiss to the centre of furrowed black brows. Leaving a small whimper of unease to roll from a pink tongue, the pleasure dazed blackette clenched trembling fingertips in a soft comforter below him as a dishevelled hakama was guided further down his legs and wet fingertips traced the sensitive skin of his inner thigh before brushing promisingly against his entrance. He wasn't even given a chance to feel the dark despair of fear gripping his heart, a startled yelp colouring the air mere seconds later as a long finger slid deeply inside him and set a slow pace of in and out to stretch him open for more.

'Relax, my Stürzen Engel. You're too tense, the pleasure will come back...I promise. Just trust me.' Ichigo could do nothing more than believe those words, his breaths becoming laboured as one finger became two and his heart picked up an increasingly erratic rhythm of slight discomfort and stunted pleasure when Haschwalth uncurled his pleasurable grip from around a straining arousal and Ichigo was only vaguely aware of elegant fingertips pulling a floor length blue cloak from lithe shoulders and casting it aside as the older being began to disrobe himself with steady and deft precision. Reaching up uncertain fingers to help with the buttons on a elaborate light blue waist coat emblazoned with intricate silver designs, the Prinz der Nacht's actions were brushed aside with a chaste kiss to the centre of his abdomen as long golden strands splayed haunting against his skin and a rich chuckle of amusement tickled his ears mere moments after a third finger joined its mates and curled in a expert angle deep inside of him. Howling near deafeningly at the instantaneous and powerful echo of unadulterated ecstasy shooting through his veins, Ichigo twined black nailed fingertips desperately through silky blonde strands as sparks of pure white ignited brightly against the edges of his vision and a flood of uncontained emotion forced a single tear to drip slowly down his temple.

'H-Haschwalth...H-Haschwalth please! I-I―.' Silencing himself by sliding luscious petal pink lips over a pale pair, Ichigo moaned deeply in need as he desperately tried to convey his desire for more through his actions alone. His feet were pressing flat against the soft surface of the bed, cradling the Stern Ritter Grandmaster intimately against him as a whine of frustration spilled from occupied lips when pleasure giving fingers retracted from inside of him and a gentle kiss slid slickly against his lips. At first Ichigo had been disappointed at the action, his entire immersion in rapture halted by it until he realized what it meant as a soft promise echoed against his temple and a swiping tongue erased the evidence of pleasured tears dripping from the corner of his eyes one by one. A warm forehead was falling gently against his own, lust darkened blue eyes imploring him to relax himself once more as the dazed blackette eagerly welcomed a warm tongue into the depths of his mouth and curled his arms around the back of Haschwalth's neck for support. Black nailed fingertips had gripped fistfuls of silky blonde locks, tugging on golden strands impatiently when it felt like his lingering unease would consume his soul in seconds were it not for something much larger and more pleasure giving pressing against him.

There was only one warning purred against his lips, the words 'brace yourself' barely having left 'B''s lips before Ichigo arched back in a desperate bow and a searing pain travelled quickly and distressingly up his spine. His cry of both fulfilled need and brief anguish was so loud that it was bouncing deafeningly inside his own skull, black dots swimming into his vision as his breath was stolen from his lungs and he struggled to tether his mind to the unimaginable pleasure taking over his heart and the simultaneous reality of his beloved not waiting for him to adjust. Haschwalth's pace was so gentle and soothing though, that Ichigo didn't even feel a brush of discomfort as he knew intimately that he could do nothing more than yield himself to knowing hands that curled around his back to bring their hips closer together and allow his mind to shatter under the sensation of it all. A hardened length was reaching deeply into him with every rocking thrust, breaking Ichigo's soul into a thousand pieces as his emotions overflowed with deep connection and utter completeness the instant Haschwalth's entire presence slowly filled up the void of dark despair that had opened up within his heart many months ago.

This was relief, salvation, sweet reprieve, submission and true bliss. Ichigo had never felt anything this intense and emotionally fulfilling before, his heart was racing erratically against his chest as a litany of pleasured cried tumbled passed his lips without his permission and time ground to a halt around them. He was becoming suspended within his new found emotions' infinite clutches, his soul torn between life and death as something overwhelming and deeply satisfying snapped in the deepest depths of his soul mere seconds later. Ichigo simply couldn't keep anything back anymore. The sweet tenor urging him to let go and fall into his ultimate release was only succeeding in pushing him over the edge, the pleasured coil of anticipation curled tightly within his stomach releasing with such a force that black was swimming into his whitened vision and pearly white coloured his stomach as a stuttered cry echoed his beloved's name with pure satisfaction and the pinnacle of his all consuming bliss.

'_Haschwalth_!'

Yes, nothing truly mattered anymore. The reborn Prinz der Nacht had found something to offer him a brush of hope and light in the darkness of his eternal despair...he wasn't going to let go or fight his darkness anymore.

This was the only_ true_ salvation for the Fallen.

* * *

**Epilogue: Die Stürzen Schwarze Engel**

'Will you make Soul Society tremble in fear beneath your feet, my child?' Casting a stoic chocolate brown gaze upon the tall, dark haired being that had spoken those menacing words; Kurosaki Ichigo allowed an obediently breathed 'yes, Your Majesty' to spill from his lips as he took up his rightful place a little behind the Quincy King's left shoulder. A flowing white cloak was settled evocatively around his shoulders, tugged restlessly by the wind as an intricate white uniform conformed tightly to his lithe frame and knee-high white boots came to a halt upon the white stone floor of the Silbern Fortress' Throne Room. All around him, he could see that the shadows were retracting from beneath their feet as Yhwach's power rose steadily and served as a call to arms for the hundreds of Stern Ritter gathered behind their backs in sworn fidelity. Haschwalth was standing faithfully next to Ichigo, settled in his rightful position as the Stern Ritter Grandmaster as white gloved fingertips briefly twined their hands together for several seconds before he drew his touch away when their actions were in danger of being noticed by the wrong pair of eyes. Allowing a gentle gaze to take in his lover's hauntingly beautiful form though, Haschwalth was very careful to sear Ichigo's breathtaking form into the back of his eyelids for eternity.

There was no detectable fear present in partially hidden chocolate brown eyes, those vibrant orange strands had grown a several inches over the past four months to skitter playfully across pale cheeks and strong shoulders were held straight and proud without an inkling of the heavy burden that they had once carried. White was a becoming colour upon tanned skin, just like black and blood red had been the first time 'B' had laid his eyes upon the then unbalanced Substitute Shinigami. But seeing Ichigo as he was now, the light in the darkness of this shadow riddled world, he knew that his task had been completed as commanded. Those scruffy orange locks concealed a deadly pair of eyes that could shake the foundations of the soul and the barely there smirk that touched luscious petal pink lips so playfully sometimes, was reminiscent of His Majesty's when he was deeply pleased with the world. Over the last month since the Stern Ritter Grandmaster had first taken 'A' to his bed, he had watched as the orangette had grown into the rightful pureblood Quincy that he was now. It was true that his inheritance was born in the darkness, his blood mixed, despair was his calling power but his bow was more deadly than anyone in the Wandenreich and his heart...through it all...had quietly been locked away and separated from useless emotion and allegiances that had stunted him before.

This was the true form of the Prinz der Nacht, the being that was now His Majesty's most beloved 'A' and his chosen Heir that slowly and rightful took over the Wandenreich inheritance with every day that passed. Soul Society should _indeed_ tremble beneath his feet, they had lost the opportunity to awaken him and had thus given up their victory the instant that Haschwalth had grabbed a hold of Ichigo's injured form and carried him away into the shadows at his Heika's behest. Breaking him hadn't been easy, moulding him into the being that he was now had been even harder than they had suspected. But patience, affection, promise of safety, shielding his family from the ravages of their war and binding 'A' and 'B' as eternal beloveds had tipped the scales rather handsomely in their favour. Not to mention that Haschwalth really _was_ attached to his Stürzen Engel, it hadn't started out that way but he would continue to protect him now just as he had before...without Yhwach's instruction this time. His beloved, his Ichigo and his little Prinz had yielded his soul to Haschwalth the first time he had claimed him; a fact that had bound them far closer than mere guardian and ward...love was not something that was factored into the Grandmaster's calculations but for Ichigo he would allow one emotion to enter his apathetic heart every once in a while.

'What are you smiling about, Haschwalth? Do you want the world to end five days early?' Allowing for a quiet chuckle to spill passed pale lips, 'B' said nothing for now because he knew that His Majesty was well aware why he was smiling briefly during the day. One did not claim the Kaiser's Heir without him already knowing about it the next day, in fact Yhwach had seemed rather pleased with the coupling a month ago. It was like he had planned it behind Haschwalth's back without him ever suspecting a single thing. Knowing the Quincy King as intimately as he did, however, 'B' knew that his suspicions could be more than proven correct in those moments. In a game of chess, Haschwalth was the Grandmaster and apathetic strategist. But Yhwach would _always_ be the Emperor that the strategist bowed to and balanced the scales on both sides of the war for. But for those bathed in the shadows of this world, it would not matter because salvation in despair was hard to come by even when the Quincy King was by your side. Bringing up gloved fingertips to brush away the golden bangs that fell into seemingly distant pale blue eyes, the Stern Ritter Grandmaster remained content in his beloved's chocolate brown orbs that were gazing at him every so often and the deep midnight blue eyes that had yet to draw away from him.

His Majesty seemed to be expecting an answer to his previously spoken question, however. Well then, it would seem that Haschwalth too could bite back for now before the Shatten Bereich replaced the space where Seireitei had once existed and they would once more invade Soul Society without restraint.

'With the little Prinz by your side, Your Majesty, it shan't be impossible. In fact, the Kaiser Gesang (7*) should probably be rewritten correctly this time.' The rich burst of laughter that echoed pleasantly into the recesses of the Throne Room, was an unexpected sound that not many were privy too. But the response that he had received for his hidden and usually unheard sharp tongue in return, was more than worth it when he caught a glimpse of an amused smile curling across petal pink lips and chocolate brown eyes glittered briefly with concealed laughter before Ichigo turned his attention back to the lightened world that was spread below their feet now. It would seem that the time had come to face true despair...

'Touché, 'B'. But I'll let you know that vast power should only enter the war when enough space on your scales have been created for it. Untill then, my little Prinz der Nacht shall remain here in the shadows with me.'

* * *

1* - Kyudo Bow – Traditional Japanese bows are larger than a western long bow. It has a longer top part than bottom part. The length, 233 cm is the exactly the correct length that would fit Ichigo's height at 181 cm.  
2* - Heilig Pfeil – Holy Arrow (Quincy arrows)  
3* - Denka – Your Heighness/Prince  
4* - Vollstandig – Quincy Full Form  
5* - Kyudo – Japanese Archery (it has a vastly different principle and way of shooting than western archery)  
6* - Stürzen Schwarze Engel – Fallen/Dethroned Black Angel  
7* - Kaiser Gesang – Emperor's Song

Right, there you have it my honeys. All done. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it and if I could ask for a small review for my hard world...I'd be eternally grateful to you. I can't say exactly when and what my next update will be because I'm a bit busier of late but Soul Ignition: Consorts To The Triplet Kings is first on my list along with Winter's Eternal Love, Veil Of Obscurity: The Remix, Lithium Moonscapes and God Like You: Der Nacht Lied.

We'll have to see which one captures my attention first but I'm going to take a few days break to recover from this one first before making a choice. It'll be a surprise for you though when I update next.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
